Rough Touch with a Tender Kiss
by fuzzyalligator
Summary: COMPLETE::It's James and Lily's first holiday together and he just wants it to be perfect, that includes the perfect gift. So he gets his friends and some other boys to help him pull off her favorite play.
1. Chapter 1

_**Happy early Valentine's Day guys!**_

_**I was trying to think of something to do this year and this popped into my head. I hope you like it. ^^**_

_**Disclaimer: The only thing that belongs to me is Drew. Everything else is either Rowling's or Shakespeare's.**_

--

"Look at all those people out there," Remus murmured to himself as he looked out at the crowd of students and some of the faculty. This was _not_ how he wanted to spend his Valentine's Day at all. What he really wanted to do was curl up by the fire with Sirius and a big box of chocolate but in reality he'd be by himself reading some tragedy.

Instead, he was standing behind a set of deep burgundy curtains waiting for the play to start.

About a week ago, James had noticed that his girlfriend, Lily, was reading one of Shakespeare's plays. And for their first holiday together he wanted to give her the perfect gift at all costs. And that meant that his friends (and some other sixth and seventh year boys) had to help.

That's why Remus was now standing stock still staring out at the throng of students. Most of them were girls but there were a few boys out there. They most likely were there to see the others to make fun of them later on.

"It could be worse." Remus jumped from the quiet voice behind him and turned to find Drew, a Hufflepuff in his year. "We could be doing a really girly play."

"_Romeo and Juliet_ isn't a girly play?" Remus shook his head lightly and played with his costume in agitation.

Drew chuckled lightly and sat down on the floor, not caring that he could ruin the tights he was wearing. "I never said that," he said with a smile. "I meant we could be performing a play that one of the first year girls wrote. Now that would be horrible."

Remus chuckled at the thought then nodded. For the past week the two boys had been getting to know each other a lot better with practicing. Especially when James quickly changed his mind about which character he wanted to play. Drew had been the one who helped him memorize his new lines. "Can't believe I have to play Juliet though…"

A few days before, James had run into the library looking frantic. He'd begged Remus to switch roles with him, saying that Mercutio was a fine character for him to play and Remus suited the Capulet girl much better.

"How'd he get you to switch, anyways?" Drew asked leaning back on his hands gently after pushing his light brown bangs out of his eyes.

Remus closed his eyes as he remembered the conversation.

"_Please Moony!" James held the script close to his chest as he pleaded with his friend. Remus had told him to read the entire thing before choosing his character but he decided that being a main character was good enough. Now he wasn't so sure. "You'd be a better Juliet than me."_

_Remus pinched the bridge of his nose trying to fight off the oncoming headache. "But you said that you'd be perfect for that role, remember? What made you change your mind?" He looked up at his friend trying to suppress the look of I-told-you-so. "Is it because you'd have to kiss Sirius?"_

_James blushed deeply at the thought but his face changed to a very calm yet devious expression. "Exactly," he said with a smile as he sat down at the parchment covered table. "You know these lips are only for my Lily. And Sirius' lips are for you."_

_Now Remus blushed. He still regretted the fact that he'd given in and told James and Peter who he had a crush on. They'd noticed his slight change in attitude and immediately jumped on the fact that he liked someone._

"_Bugger off, James," Remus said gathering his things up. He wasn't exactly in the mood to be teased._

_But James grabbed one of his books and held it just out of his grasp. "If you play Juliet you two will kiss."_

"_I'm sure he'll figure out a way to change that." Even though Sirius didn't care who he kissed, he didn't exactly go around kissing anyone and everyone, unlike what the rumors said. "Why would he want to even kiss me? I'm not like the others here."_

"_But you're Moony!" James said like it explained everything. When Remus didn't look like he was going to budge he sighed and tossed the book to him. "Please, Moony. I just want this to be perfect for Lily. It's our first holiday together and I just want it to be perfect. Don't you want that for us?"_

_Remus stared at his friend for a second before sighing. "Fine."_

"Let's just say it was bribery then guilt," Remus said not looking at Drew as he smoothed out the non-existent wrinkles in his dress. It was a deep blue color with white and light blue embroidery. It looked like it was too tight to walk in but it fit Remus perfectly. James had even found a potion to make his hair grow a few more inches so now it was falling just below his shoulder blades.

"Sirius?" Drew asked standing up to get out of the way of the first performers. The two boys moved to further back, away from the crowd, so they could still talk before Remus' first scene.

"He knows exactly which buttons to push to get me to do things," Remus whispered looking out for his friends. James and Peter would probably be off somewhere doing something relating to the play and Sirius was waiting for his cue by the side of the stage.

He was wearing a dark red tunic with a gold design and even darker red trousers. His black hair was pulled back into a ponytail which he kept pulling on. He didn't like it tied up, it reminded him of his vicious mother when she'd yell about how long his hair was getting. In retaliation for his refusal to cut it, she'd painfully tie it back with a black ribbon while he was Stupefied on numerous occasions.

The only reason he let his hair get tied up was because it had been Remus. James knew that he could never say no to him or his almost-brother. Which is why he was dressed in this irritating outfit and acting in the bloody play.

"Could we but learn from whence his sorrows grow. We would as willingly give cure as know."

Sirius sighed and slowly walked out onto the makeshift stage. He stayed toward the back as he watched the other 'actors' in front of him continue the scene. Because James had wanted this play to be authentic, only boys were up on the stage; including Lady Montague. He couldn't remember the boy's name that was playing her but he looked miserable. Sirius chuckled lightly glad that he'd been able to get one of the male roles; none of the dresses looked very comfortable.

As the two 'Montague's' walked off Frank, a boy a year below them, headed toward him. "Good-morrow, cousin."

Sirius sighed dejectedly and looked at him with a sad expression. "Is the day so young?"

"But new struck nine," Frank answered pointing to a transfigured clock that read the right time.

"Ay me! Sad hours seem long," Sirius said looking at it then back to Frank. "Was that my father that went hence so fast?"

They continued to recite their lines as Remus and Drew looked on from the side. "He's really good at this," the Hufflepuff commented as they watched.

"He had better be by now," Remus laughed quietly remembering the many times they'd been caught and he acted just like an innocent child. They'd gotten away with their prank unless it had been McGonagall who'd caught them.

They continued to watch the first scene until it ended. Sirius left on the other side of the stage but waved to Remus when he was clear of the curtain. "My turn," Drew said with a smile then walked onto the stage with two boys; Capulet and the servant.

"But Montague is bound as well as I," Capulet said turning to Drew reciting his lines with a slight hesitation as he thought about them. "In penalty alike; and 'tis not hard, I think, for men so old as we to keep the peace."

"Of honorable reckoning are you both; and pity 'tis you lived at odds so long. But now, my lord, what say you to my suit?" Drew gestured to his costume making some of the girls in the audience laugh at his joke.

Remus shook his head with a smile then turned around when he felt someone tap his shoulder. "Having fun?" Sirius asked with a big grin and tried to not look at how well the dress seemed to fit his friend.

"Yeah," Remus answered back quietly and the two of them walked off a bit to talk. "How about you? Enjoying the attention?"

"Always do," Sirius said with a laugh and sat down on an empty chair then pat his lap in an invitation. "Wouldn't want a pretty thing like you to stand for to long."

Remus playfully glared at his friend but took him up on his offer; being careful to not crinkle the dress (James would kill him). "Drew and I were talking about your amazing acting ability. I didn't know you could talk Shakespeare."

"Years of practice," Sirius joked and was about to wrap his arms around Remus to pull him closer but Frank hurried over to them.

"Get up!" he stage whispered pulling Remus off of his lap. "James is on a rampage and we're coming up next."

Sirius stood up trying to not glare at the boy for interrupting. "Let's go, then," he said tugging Frank's arm and guided him back to the stage.

--

_**More to come tomorrow!**_

_**Reviews make me happy!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Part 2 of my Valentine's Day fic! Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: Drew is mine while everything else is Rowling's or Shakespeare's.**_

--

They waited until Capulet and Drew were off the stage before walking on themselves. "Tut, man, one fire burns out another's burning," recited Frank as they moved to the center of the stage. "One pain is lessen'd by another's anguish; Turn giddy, and be holp by backward turning; one desperate grief cures with another's languish: Take thou some new infection to thy eye, and the rank poison of the old will die."

"Your plaintain-leaf is excellent for that," Sirius answered as they stopped.

Instead of watching the play, Remus had gone to look for James to see what was the matter. He found him pacing in the very back mumbling to himself. "What's wrong with him?"

Peter looked up at him in gratitude, "He's worried that Lily's not enjoying the play."

James, hearing Peter talking to someone, swiftly turned around and grabbed Remus by his upper arms. "Well?"

"I haven't been out there yet." Remus gently pushed James away and smoothed out his costume again. "Everything's fine, Prongs. But we should head over there unless you want to be late."

James' eyes widened and he pulled Remus back to the stage to wait for their cues to enter.

The next few scenes went exactly as planned. Everyone got their lines right and entered at the correct time. There were only a few snickers at Remus in a dress but they died down quickly when they were scolded by the girls. Finally came the scene that worried there werewolf the most: Romeo and Juliet's first meeting.

Sirius was standing next to Frank and James while the rest of the cast on stage were dancing. He looked over at Remus right on cue and blinked when he saw his friend. He was still wearing the dress but it was mostly blocked by the others. The thing that caught his attention was how the light was falling on his perfectly, making him look gorgeous.

He was suddenly jabbed in the side and looked at the offender. James was glaring at him and motioning for him to say his lines. "Uh… What lady is that, which doth enrich the hand of yonder knight?" He pointed to Remus who was talking to one of the other Capulet's.

The boy playing the servant looked over and just barely shrugged, "I know not, sir."

Sirius recited his next line from memory as he continued to stare at Remus. He slowly made his way to him just barely hearing the other lines around him. Because Remus was facing away from him, Sirius had to take his hand to get his attention. "If I profane with my unworthiest hand this holy shrine, the gentle sin is this: My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand to smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss."

Remus had turned to look at Sirius and was slightly stunned how the light made him look even more handsome. "Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, which mannerly devotion shows in this, for saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, and palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss."

"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" he asked trying to hide a flirtatious smirk and failing.

Remus blushed, knowing exactly where this was going, and then nodded slightly. "Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer."

Sirius leaned forward a fraction of an inch, his heart beating faster from their close proximity. Although he'd always playfully flirted with Remus, he'd always meant it deep down. "O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do. They pray; grant thou, lest faith turn to despair."

"Saints do not move, though grant for prayers' sake," Remus said trying to not sound nervous. They'd talked about this scene a few times before and had planned to stage kiss where they would turn so Sirius' back was facing the audience and they'd fake the rest.

"Then don't move while I act out my prayer," Sirius said and leaned in as they turned. He'd planned on kissing the other boy but had lost his nerve at the last second. Instead, he tilted his head to the side and kissed his cheek softly. "Thus from my lips, by thine, my sin is purged. Now my sin has been taken from my lips by yours."

Remus was blushing but calmly said his line, "Then have my lips the sin that they have took."

"Sin from thy lips? O trespass sweetly urged! Give me my sin again," Sirius leaned in and went to kiss Remus' cheek again but the other boy turned his head and their lips brushed slightly.

The two stared at each other for a second before the boy playing the nurse hurried over to them. "Madam, your mother craves a word with you."

Remus nodded, forgetting about his missed line and hurried over to his 'mother' while Sirius finished his lines. The rest of the act went by without mistakes and Remus hurried off the stage to change into his next costume. "I can't do this!" he complained to himself as he started to pull on his next dress.

"Can't do what?"

Remus stopped dressing as he looked over his shoulder, wondering who'd walk over here to change now. "Nothing," he said to Drew as he finished getting dressed. "Mind buttoning me?"

Drew rolled his eyes but did what Remus asked. "You're so lucky I'm not the jealous type," he joked, hoping to get Remus in a better mood and smiled when he heard him chuckle lightly. "Did you do that on purpose?"

Remus shook his head as he turned to face him. "I didn't think he'd kiss my cheek again and the light got in my eye."

"You're a horrible liar," Drew said and offered his arm to Remus with a smile. The boy playfully glared at him as he pushed him to the side lightly then headed to the balcony.

"He jests at scars that never felt a wound," Sirius said climbing out of the transfigured bushes. Just then, Remus walked out and leaned on the railing looking out at the crowd. "But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun." He smiled to himself as he said the rest of the long line and gazed up at his friend.

"Ay me!"

Sirius ducked under the balcony to hide in the shadows. "She speaks. O, speak again, bright angel!" He carefully leaned back on the wall to listen carefully.

"O Romeo, Romeo! Wherefore art thou Romeo?" Remus leaned down and rested his chin on his arms. "Deny thy father and refuse thy name. Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I'll no longer be a Capulet."

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

Remus sighed lightly. "'Tis but thy name that is my enemy. Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? It is nor hand, nor foot, nor arm, nor face, nor any other part belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other word would smell as sweet. So Romeo would, were he not Romeo called, retain that dear perfection which he owes without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, and for that name, which is no part of thee take all myself."

Sirius smiled to himself as he briefly thought about what Remus said then stepped out of the shadows to look up at him. "I take thee at thy word. Call me but love, and I'll be new baptized. Henceforth I never will be Romeo."

Remus quickly stood up when he heard Sirius and looked down as he swallowed past the lump in his throat. "What man art thou that, thus bescreened in night, so stumblest on my counsel?"

"By a name I know not how to tell thee who I am," Sirius called up then moved so Remus could see him better and smiled when their eyes locked. "My name, dear saint, is hateful to myself because it is an enemy to thee. Had I it written, I would tear the word."

They continued the scene like they were the only two in the entire room, just looking at each other as they recited their lines. Just as Remus was leaving for the final time, Sirius started to walk off himself. "Sleep dwell upon thine eyes, peace in thy breast. Would I were sleep and peace, so sweet to rest. Hence will I to my ghostly friar's close cell, his help to crave and my dear hap to tell."

The curtains closed just as he stepped into the back and hurried to find Remus. Instead, he found James. "You were brilliant!" he exclaimed hugging his friend fiercely. "I looked at Lily and I think she was mouthing the words with you! This is wonderful!"

"Have you seen Moony?" Sirius asked pulling away from his friend and looking around quickly. He really wanted to talk about the brief kiss before they had to continue.

"I think he was talking to Beake," James said and smirked to himself at the distracted look on his almost-brother's face. "Maybe in the back?"

"Thanks, mate," Sirius said smiling at him and hurried back to the changing area. He heard the two of them talking and slowed down to listen.

--

_**The end tomorrow!**_

_**Want to make me happy? Leave a review!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I have no idea how many costume changes Juliet would have. I was just having fun dressing Remus up all perty like. 8D **_

_**Sorry if this part sucks, I didn't get a chance to read over it and I wanted to get it up before the end of the day.**_

--

"You need a haircut," Drew joked and Sirius saw him reach over and ruffle Remus' hair. He suppressed a growl as he reluctantly agreed. Remus looked good with long hair but not that long. But that didn't mean that Drew had to tell him that.

"I know," Remus said shooing the hand away and threw the dress at him. "Hang that up?"

"Yes, malady," Drew said and just dodged a shoe that was thrown at him. "Oi! No need for head damage!"

Remus laughed and poked his head over the stall like door. "Then stop being a smartarse. And can you hand me that next one?"

"Don't want to walk around naked?" Sirius asked thinking it was the time to intervene. Drew waved to him with a smile while Remus just rolled his eyes in amusement.

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Remus asked as he was handed the green dress.

"Yup," Sirius answered truthfully and smiled bigger when he saw Remus blush before he turned away. "Want some help with your dress?"

"I'm fine, thanks," Remus mumbled slipping his next costume on. Drew silently snuck away while Sirius leaned on the changing room stall. "Have you talked to James recently?"

Sirius nodded as he watched Remus reaching for the back buttons. He reached over and helped him, ignoring his protests. "Apparently, Evans is enjoying herself which is making Prongs happy. That's all I want."

"That's all?" Remus asked smoothing out the newest dress and silently berating women for changing clothes so often. "Nothing else that you want?"

Sirius looked over at Remus thinking to himself that there was _one_ thing he wanted. But before he got the chance to say so, James was running over. "Places, people!"

"No more Muggle telly for you," Remus said walking out smiling sweetly at James who was glaring back.

The next few acts went by smoothly with only a few mistakes, but none were big enough to irk James into another rant. By the next time the third kiss came, both boys were ready but with different plans. Sirius tried to kiss Remus on the lips again but instead Remus turned his head so he got the cheek.

When Sirius landed on the ground from climbing down the rope ladder, he looked up at the balcony. "And trust me, love, in my eye so do you. Dry sorrow drinks our blood. Adieu, adieu!"

"O fortune, fortune!" Remus said waving to the leaving Sirius. "All men call thee fickle. If thou art fickle, what dost thou with him that is renowned for faith? Be fickle, fortune, for then, I hope, thou wilt not keep him long, but send him back."

Just then, Lady Capulet walked in. The next scene was a little shaky because of all the fighting between Capulet and his 'daughter' but was fine other than that.

Everyone continued to say their lines the best they could with the week of practice they'd gotten. They had just acted the scene where Remus had gone to Friar Lawrence to get the potion and now he was sitting on the transfigured bed talking to himself.

"Oh, look!" he said looking off into the audience while clutching the vial close to his chest. "Methinks I see my cousin's ghost seeking out Romeo, that did spit his body upon a rapier's point. Stay, Tybalt, stay! Romeo, Romeo, Romeo! Here's drink. I drink to thee."

He drank the contents of the vial that Peter, who played Friar Lawrence, had given him while he thought '_At least I don't have any more lines for a while_.' He slumped down onto the bed and feigned sleep while the curtains closed.

The bed moved as he sat up and saw Drew, Sirius, and some other boys moving it from where it was levitating. "Can I sleep now?" he asked with a smile when they were far enough off stage so none of the girls could hear them.

"Soon, Moony," Sirius said smiling back and held out his hand for him to take. Once he was standing on his own two feet, Remus turned to look for James to see how he was. The other boy was talking animatedly to one of the other actors.

"Now I get to find out you're dead," Sirius quietly joked watching their friend too. He wrapped his arms around Remus' neck in a hug as they continued to watch him.

"Not before my 'future husband'," Remus said, faintly leaning back into Sirius. They stayed like that for a moment until James walked over. "How're we doing?" He pulled away from the other boy to stand next to him casually; he failed to see the slight frown sent his way.

"Brilliantly!" James said hugging them both tightly then pulled back. "Now get to the stage, Padfoot. You're cue is comin' up."

"Pushy," Sirius said and laughed as he was pushed toward the front.

Drew and some of the other actors had walked off the stage and were talking quietly amongst themselves until the Hufflepuff saw Sirius. "You're not up for a bit, are you?"

Sirius shrugged and gestured back to where James and Remus were last. "Mr. Bossy said to come up here."

"I guess he's getting a little anxious," Drew said as the two of them half-heartedly watched the other actors.

Sirius had noticed how much time the other boy had been spending with Remus and how friendly they'd become, which was making him a little nervous. "So," he started, trying to sound curious, "Why did you agree to this play? Did James blackmail you or something?"

Drew chuckled with a small shake of his head. "No, Remus asked me too and I just didn't have the heart to say no. Plus, I thought it might get someone to notice me. And I think it might have worked."

"Who?" Sirius asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Drew looked over at him and saw that he was standing defensively and chuckled to himself. "Come over here and I'll show you." Sirius gave him a curious/cautious look but did what he said. Because the two of them were hidden just beyond the curtains, no one could see them. He pointed out into the audience. "Marty."

Sirius looked over the crowd naming everyone he could, but couldn't find 'Marty.' "Who are you talking about? I don't see a Marty."

"Martina Mae," Drew clarified pointing out at the Ravenclaw girl in their year. She was sitting next to Lily and the two were whispering together. "I heard that she was coming to see the play and thought maybe she'd finally notice me for someone that doesn't just help her in Herbology."

Sirius suddenly felt really foolish for thinking even for a second that Drew was after his Remus. '_Not exactly _my_ Remus._' "So, you think its working?"

Drew nodded with a wistful smile. "Yeah. Remus does too. Told me so himself." He sat down on the ground and looked up at Sirius. "What about you? Why're you doing this?"

"James asked me to," he answered sitting down too, carefully listening to the lines for his cue.

"That's it? No other reason…like Remus was in it?"

Sirius looked at Drew in shock but quickly covered it up. "Well, yeah. I figured if I have to suffer, I should suffer with someone I like."

Drew smiled and leaned back on his hands. "That it?"

"And I'm trying to get someone to notice me," Sirius said with a mocking smirk.

"Like Remus," Drew said affirmatively and chuckled when Sirius blushed with the same shocked look on his face. "Knew it."

"I'm not trying to get Moony to notice me," he said affronted as he quickly stood up.

"Hang him, Jack!" came from the stage. "Come, we'll in here, tarry for the mourners and stay dinner."

"Doesn't matter," Drew said standing too so he could get out of the way of the three boys coming off. "He already notices you. Told me so. Break a leg." He walked off with the others while Sirius thought about what he said.

After a few moments of thinking, he quickly walked onto the stage with a huge smile on his face. "If I may trust the flattering truth of sleep, My dreams presage some joyful news at hand."

During the next part of the play, Sirius thought of a plan and finally came up with one when he remembered a very specific scene coming up. In the 'tomb' Remus was laying very still on the make-shift bed which just urged Sirius in his plan. There would be no way for him to escape.

He carefully climbed next to him on the bed and recited the lines while cupping Remus' face gently as he looked down. "Eyes, look your last. Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips, O you the doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss a dateless bargain to engrossing death."

He pulled the vial from an earlier scene out of his pocket and looked at it for a second before turning to Remus. He leaned down so his lips were just hovering over Remus'. "Happy Valentine's Day, Moony." He closed his eyes and closed the gap, kissing him fully on the lips.

Remus stiffened at the enjoyable kiss and stayed still, not wanting to break the moment.

"Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavory guide," Sirius said pulling away and continued to recite his lines. "Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on the dashing rocks thy seasick, weary bark. Here's to my love!" He uncorked the top and drank the pumpkin juice inside. "O true apothecary, thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die." He carefully fell to the side, hoping that Remus wouldn't kill him when they were done.

The two laid there while Peter and the boy who played Balthazar recited their lines from outside the 'tomb'. Both boys were thinking about the kiss and Remus couldn't wait to 'wake up,' forming his own little plan figuring he could blame the play for what he was about to do.

"Ah, what an unkind hour is guilty of this lamentable chance! The lady stirs."

Remus slowly opened his eyes and sat up, pretending to be drowsy. When he saw Peter he smiled brightly. "O comfortable Friar! Where is my lord? I do remember well where I should be, and there I am. Where is my Romeo?"

There was a noise from off stage, making both look over. "I hear some noise. Lady, come from that nest of death, contagion, and unnatural sleep. Come, I'll dispose of thee among a sisterhood of holy nuns. Stay not to question, for the watch is coming. Come, go, good Juliet. I dare no longer stay."

"Go, get thee hence, for I will not away," Remus said gently pushing Sirius so he was now laying on his back with his eyes still closed. If Remus didn't know he was acting, he'd believe that he was really dead. His skin was pale and he was completely motionless.

Peter looked from Remus back to where the noise came from then hurried out. "What's here?" Remus asked taking the vial from Sirius' hands. "A cup, closed in my true love's hand? Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end. O churl, drunk all, and left no friendly drop to help me after? I will kiss thy lips. Haply some poison yet doth hang on them, to make me die with a restorative."

Remus inhaled deeply to steady his nerves and leaned down. "Happy Valentine's Day, Padfoot." He closed his eyes and kissed him slowly and seductively, still hoping he could blame the scene.

Off to the side two boys walked in just outside the 'tomb.' "Lead, boy. Which way?"

Remus looked over at them, "Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger, this is thy sheath. There rust and let me die." He grabbed the magical dagger and shoved it into his chest. Fake blood spilled from the 'wound' as he gasped then fell back, laying right next to Sirius.

While the others finished off the lines, Sirius held Remus' hand and lightly smiled when he squeezed back.

--

After the play was finished, everyone that participated and had seen it went to a party hosted in the Gryffindor Tower (with McGonagall supervising them). All were dressed normally and Remus even got his hair back to its normal length. He was sitting by the fireplace in the overstuffed chair, trying to keep an eye out for Sirius. The two hadn't spoken to each other after the play and he was begging to worry that maybe the kiss had been a bad idea.

But there was nothing he could do about what happened, just deal with the consequences. However bad they might be.

About fifteen minutes later, Remus had closed his eyes and was listening to the party around him. Most of it was chatter but there was music coming from some odd place, not that it was bugging him. Just as the song was changing, he felt someone sit on the arm rest and lean back. "Having fun, Julie?"

Remus chuckled as he opened his eyes to see Sirius sitting there. "Better now," he confessed, glad to know that they were still talking to one another. "You?"

"Fan-bloody-tastic," Sirius said turning to the side and slipped down so he was now sitting on Remus' lap sideways. "Guess who I talked to."

"James?" he guessed and hesitantly wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist like the other had tried to do earlier.

"No, Beake actually." Sirius pointed to the Hufflepuff boy over his shoulder. He and Martina were talking to each other and he saw her laugh. "Did you know that he liked her?"

Remus nodded thinking about the way Drew would stare off into space when she was even mentioned. "I guess he got the girl, huh?"

"Yup," Sirius said leaning on Remus' shoulder while looking up at him. "What was that kiss about?"

"Which one?" Remus asked with a blush, he knew _exactly_ which one Sirius was referring to but didn't want to make a fool of himself if it wasn't.

Sirius wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer, "You know which one." Before Remus could react, he leaned forward and kissed him slowly and tenderly, glad that Remus responded earnestly.

When they broke apart to breathe, both boys had huge smiles on their faces. "Fan-bloody-tastic," Remus said in a daze. Sirius chuckled and leaned in for another kiss.

--

_**Ze end!**_

_**Be kind, review?**_


End file.
